the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Earth/Chapter One
Chapter One Earthpaw felt excited, her paws tingling, Brightflower followed behind, her pelt shining the path ahead. They were exploring in the dark, as Brightflower had suggested to Earthpaw. "It'll help you get a sense of detecting danger." She explained. "This is always how I start my training. Many of your early trainings will start in the dark, then we will go back to training in the sunlight." But the brown she-cat felt right at home. It felt right to relax in the darkness, or as Skypaw described "sitting in the enfolds of secrets and waiting to be devoured". Skypaw was a funny tom, and Earthpaw liked him. But she knew better than to voice her thoughts. Brightflower was very strict with rules, and she had the record of having two of her apprentices imprisoned and killed for disobeying the Channelers' Code. Tonight was a silent night, and Earthpaw felt actually nervous. Even with Brightflower's pelt shining the way, everything felt too dark, and too mysterious. "Boo!" Earthpaw let out a shattering scream, and the ground ruptured dangerously, causing the cat in front of her to yelp in surprise. "You nearly caused me to fall into your chasm!" Skypaw shouted, dancing away from the edge. "Watch your temper!" Earthpaw glared at him. "Did you have to scare me like that? You're lucky I was too surprised to cause a real earthquake." Skypaw snorted. "Whatever." Brightflower panted as she caught up, and the brightness from her pelt shone on the great hole ahead. "Earthpaw, close that up will you?" The brown she-cat stared at her blankly at first, then turned to green eyes to the hole. She closed those emerald green eyes and started to concentrate. As the others watched, Earthpaw's paws vibrated slightly, and small tremors came in waves from them. There were ripples flowing through the ground as though it was water, and soon, the hole closed up. Earthpaw collapsed, panting heavily. Skypaw edged away. "I better go back." He sighed. "I just thought it would have been funny to see your expression when you screamed." Skypaw purred. "But I've learned my lesson of startling you!" Earthpaw watched him dash off, and she pushed herself up. "I guess I better learn how to find my enemies in the dark." Brightflower laughed. "Yes, I think you should." ~` ~` ~ She was exhausted when she rested on the floor of the apprentices' den once more. Today had been another day of night training, and she had flopped down, careful not to wake any of the other apprentices. In the morning, she drifted into sleep, and in the afternoon, she hunted, and prepared to do her night training. "We're trying night hunting tomorrow." Brightflower called. "But before that, we'll try channeling that power of yours before you cause an unnecessary earthquake." Her mentor's tone was light, but spiked with fear. Earthpaw shivered. "Sorry, I was just startled and scared..." Brightflower sighed. "I understand, I know what it feels like, to harness a power for the first time, but I've never experienced such a strong power." Earthpaw curled up to sleep. "Good night, Brightflower." "Good night, Earthpaw." ~` ~ Skypaw woke her up the next morning, his black pelt glossy and groomed. "Earthpaw, we're going on a border patrol." He panted, obviously excited to be on one. Earthpaw stared at him blankly. "Why?" "Why?" Skypaw laughed, "Well our mentors said we were going on one!" He exclaimed. "Come on, let's get going before Brightflower shines her bright lights on you like Flutterwings let out a gust of air that overwhelmed me." The brown she-cat snorted and hauled herself up. "I doubt anyone would want to wake me up by startling me." She mewed, sighing. Skypaw realized what he had said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." "No, it's fine." Earthpaw murmured, walking towards the entrance. "Brightflower said I was going to practice my power today." "Me too!" Skypaw purred. "We're probably doing it together." Brightflower called from outside. "Come on, Earthpaw, Skypaw! We've got to check the Raveners' border. They may be trying an attack on us."